


Sexy girl plays the alphabet game on your cock [guess what I’m spelling with my tongue] [lots of oral] [blowjob] [teasing] [gentle femdom] [sex] [creampie]

by Taurean_adift



Series: First Dates [2]
Category: Taurean - Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fucking, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Seduction, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Your hot date loves to play a game on your cock, spelling out words with her tongue that you have to guess. A fun and wholesome story, with lots of sexy and sensual BJ. For lovers of oral sex - both giving or receiving! All characters are 18+
Series: First Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156643
Kudos: 5





	Sexy girl plays the alphabet game on your cock [guess what I’m spelling with my tongue] [lots of oral] [blowjob] [teasing] [gentle femdom] [sex] [creampie]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them. Also, feel free to change up dialogue to suit your natural style. Have fun!

**TITLE: [F4M] Sexy girl plays the alphabet game on your cock [guess what I’m spelling with my tongue] [lots of oral] [blowjob] [teasing] [gentle femdom] [sex] [creampie]**

** SCRIPT **

**_[Your tone is bubbly, flirty and confident]_ **

Well, this is me.

Mmm..

You know, I’ve had so much fun tonight.

[pause]

[WHISPER] Uh… here’s where you lean in to kiss the girl.

[LAUGH] Don’t look so nervous.

Oh my god, you make me laugh so much.

[GENTLY] Oh hey, no, I meant that in a good way.

You’re so cute.

And shy.

I like that about you.

But honey… here, hold my hand.

Mmm… doesn’t that feel nice? Holding hands?

We’re practically a couple already [GIGGLE]

You know, I’m so used to guys hitting on me…

It’s kinda refreshing to be the one doing the chasing… [GIGGLE]

 _Especially_ … when he’s such a cute boy…

Who’s just too shy to ask me out, even when I drop, like… a gazillion Godzilla hints… [GIGGLE]

[TEASING] Oh, you were planning to ask me, were you?

What, when we’re 70? [GIGGLE]

I had to beg your best friend to get you to go out with me!

But uhm… thank you for finally agreeing.

If you had rejected me… let’s just say, I’m quite handy with nylon ropes and…

I’m kidding!

Hey, uh… you wanna come up?

See? This is me chasing you again [LAUGH]

But… you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?

You’re gonna make me initiate everything huh?

“Initiate what”? Really? [LAUGH]

You know…

[WHISPER] S - E - X…

[GIGGLE]

’Six”? [LAUGH]

[STILL LAUGHING] Why’d you look so embarrassed?

What? What do you mean? I don’t get it.

I said S - E - X…

[TENDERLY] Hey, hey… I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Did I offend you, or…?

Don’t turn away, please. What’s wrong?

What do you mean? You can tell me.

Come on… look at me.

Hey, look at me, please.

Okay, tell me what’s wrong.

No, I won’t judge. You know I won’t.

Well, okay, maybe I’d laugh if it’s…

No, I’m sorry. Okay, I promise… I won’t laugh.

Now what is it?

You’re… dyslexic?

Oh thank god!

For a moment there I thought you were gonna tell me you’re an alien or something.

[LAUGH] Of course I’m totally cool with it.

Look, we can stand here talking all night, or… you can come up.

No, don’t think.

Just take my hand. [GIGGLE].

Come on.

**SFX: Door open, door close. OPTIONAL, turn on music (softly in background)**

**_[Your tone is softer, more seductive now]_ **

Here, let’s get comfy.

Can I get you anything?

[GIGGLE] Don’t sit there.

Come here, on the couch.

Sit with me.

Mmm…. That’s better.

You… look so stiff.

Relax won’t you?

I’m not gonna B - I - T - E. [GIGGLE]

Oh, you got that?

So, it’s just certain words or letters that you mix up sometimes?

You know… somehow,

You’re even more fascinating now.

Turn around, your back towards me.

Mm-hmm….

Let me rub your shoulders.

Mmmm…. you’re so tense.

I’ll help you… loosen up a little…

Mmmm… does that feel good?

Yeah…?

Mmmm…. Good….

Relax….

Yes….

**Whisper slowly**

So… if I told you…

I wanna… F - U - C - K…

And…

Make you… C - U - M… really hard…

[GIGGLE] You’re all tense again…

I guess you read that correctly.

Alright, turn around.

Uh-huh, lean back.

I’m going to… Shhh…

Let me sit on your lap.

Like this...

So we can K - I - S - S, what else? [GIGGLE]

Mmm… look into my eyes…

God, you’re irresistible.

[SLOW KISSING]

Mmmmm…..

You’re getting so hard…

Oooo…

I’m not usually this forward…

But… you’re kinda fun to dominate…

You’re shy but… your cock is so hard…

I can’t… help… grinding…

[KISSING AND MOANING]

Mmm…

Do you mind if I… pull down my top?

Hmm…

You like my tits?

You’re been trying so hard not to stare at them…

Mmm… well, here’s your reward for being such a good boy.

Mmm… and…

I’m taking off my B - R - A… [GIGGLE]

[MOANING THROUGHOUT]

Oh god, you hands feel so good…

Mmm… squeeze them…

Yes, you can sweetie…

Lick them…

Mmmmmm….

Oh god, you tongue feels so good.

Squeeze my other nipple.

Fuckkk….

You’re making me soak my panties…

My god, I can’t believe how horny you got me.

Oh god, your cock is rock hard…

Can I… please?… Touch you?

**SFX: Unzip sounds, clothes shuffling**

[MOAN]

Fuck.

Your cock is so… warm…

Uhhh… your groans are so sexy…

Mm… you like that?

You like when I rub your tip... like this?

Oh my god…

Making you moan is my new favourite thing…

I’ve got an idea…

Let me take it all off…

Mmm…

Okay... [GIGGLE]

If you guess what I’m spelling…

I’ll be your... temporary girlfriend, for the whole month.

Would you like that?

You know…

As your girlfriend…

I’ll let you put your cock into.... any hole you like.

All night…

As many times as you want…

But… only if you guess right. [GIGGLE]

Ready…

What?

Oh, I’m not just gonna say it out, that’s too easy.

I’m gonna spell it with my tongue…

[GIGGLE]

Like…. this…

[LICKING SOUNDS]

Mmm... 

No, not yet. Just tasting you first...

God, I love how your cock tastes.

Okay... ready?

Oh wait...

Let me touch up my lipstick...

[LIP SMACK]

There... how's that?

Mmm... look at my mouth baby...

My red pouty lips... so close to your cock...

And my.... long, pink tongue...

Ahhh... like a snake... 

Gonna swirl it around your tip...

_**Wet licking sounds** _

Ahhh.... your cock is dripping...

Do you like it?

My tongue... running all over your cock head?

Ahhh... see... that's an "O"

And.... this is "W".... Ahhhh....

Any requests? [GIGGLE]

Oh you want "G'... lower case? [LAUGH]

Ahhhh..... how's that?

Okay, now I'm gonna spell a word, and you try to guess okay?

**_Sensual licking and moaning sounds - goes on for a while_ **

Ahhhh…..

Ahhh….

Mmm….

Did you get that?

[LAUGH] No, not "fondue"!

I was spelling “Fuck Me”

Try to concentrate.

Okay, maybe it was partly my bad.

I kinda went with too many loops on the “U”

Let me just...

Wipe the board for the next quiz... [GIGGLE]

[SUCKING SOUNDS]

Oh god, your cock is… just… heavenly!

Mmmm….

[BREATHLESS]

Okay…

Sorry, got carried way…

Your cock tastes sooo yummy…

Okay, see if you can get the next one…

**_Sensual licking and moaning sounds - goes on for a while_ **

Ahhhh…..

Ahhh….

Mmm….

What did you get?

Oh god, close enough…

Doesn’t matter…

I can’t stop licking you…

Ahhhh…..

Ahhh….

**_Turns to full blown sucking - goes on for a while_ **

MMmmmph…

Mmmm….

Fuckk... I love sucking your cock...

Mmmmppp...

[BREATHLESS]

I need you to "F - K", I mean... "F - C"…

Fuck, now I can’t spell!

[WHIMPERING AND MOANING]

Please… just fuck me…

Yes, here.

Pull off my dress…

Oh god…

My panties are soaked.

Slide them off….

Uh-huh…

No, baby please…

You can lick me later, I promise.

I need you to fuck me now…

Oh god… stop teasing me…

Oh fuck… how did you get me so horny!

I’m begging you, please …

Yes, yes, I’ll be your girlfriend!

Yes, the whole month. Or year, whatever!

Just….

Uh-huh…

Climb over me and…

**_Here you can improv sex until orgasm - optional SFX/ sex humping sounds for hotter effect_ **

[KISSING AND MOANING THROUGHOUT]

Yess baby….

Oh god….

OH fuckk me…

Oh my god, feels so good…

Fuckk.. I’ve never been so horny…

Keep fucking my cunt…

Harder baby…

OOOo fuck….

Cum in me honey…

Oh…

Cum with me…

Now…

Fuckkk…

Now, now… yes… yess…

[LOUD ORGASM]

**_Pause for a while, just panting_ **

[GIGGLE]

Oh, you’re the most fun I had in ages!

[KISS]

Stay the night, okay?

I’ll let you practise spelling on me.

/scriptends

**Author's Note:**

> Please tag me if you fill it (in your Reddit post comments so I'll get a notification). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
